yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Goes Fishing (Transcript)
Here is the twelfth transcript of the twelfth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. When Thomas puffed along his branchline, He always looked forward to something special. Even having fun with Princess Twilight Sparkle bedside the river. As he rumbled over the bridge, He would see people fishing. Thomas oftend wanted to stay and watch. But his driver said "No, What would Sir Topham Hatt say if we were late?" Every time he met an engine, He would say "I want to fish". But they all had the same answer. James: Engines don't go fishing. Rarity: No indeed, James. It's ridiculous. Twilight Sparkle: Don't be such a wet blanket, Rarity. You and James could at least lighten up. Thomas: Silly Sticks in the Mud. One day, Thomas stopped as usual to take in water in the station by the river. "Out of Order" Thomas: Bother! I'm thirsty. Twilight Sparkle: Guess we'll have to find a new water tank. Thomas' Driver: Never mind, We'll get some water from the river. Twilight Sparkle: I hope we can make it They found a bucket and some rope and went into the bridge. Then, the driver let the bucket down to the water. The bucket was old and had five holes. So, They had to fill it, Hold it up and Emptying into Thomas' Tank as quickly as they could several times over. They finished at last. Thomas: That's good! That's good! Twilight Sparkle: Great, Now let's keep going. And Annie and Clarabel ran happily behind. Suddenly, Thomas began to feel a pain in his boiler. Steam began to hiss From his safety valve with an alarming way. Thomas' Driver: There's too much steam! Thomas: Oh Dear! I'm going to burst! I'm going to burst! Twilight Sparkle: Poor Thomas! Something's really wrong with your boiler! They damp down his fire and struggled on. Thomas: I've got such a pain! I've got such a pain! Twilight Sparkle: Hang in there, Thomas. You'll be okay. Twilight used her magic to keep Thomas' fire going as steady as she could. They stopped just outside the last station, Uncoupled Annie and Clarabel and ran Thomas who is still hissing fit to burst on the siding right out of the way. Then, While the Conductor telephone for an engine inspector, The Driver found notices in large letters which he hung on Thomas in front and behind. "Danger Keep Away". Soon, The inspector and Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Sir Topham Hatt: Cheer up, Thomas. The Engine Inspector: We'll soon put you right. The Driver told them what had happened. The Engine Inspector: So, The feed pipe is blocked. I'll just look in the tanks. He climbed up and appeared here. Then, He came down. The Engine Inspector: Excuse me, Sir. Please look in the tank and tell me what you see. Sir Topham Hatt: Certainly, Inspector. He clambered up, Looked in and nearly fell off in surprise. Sir Topham Hatt: Inspector, Can you see fish? Twilight Sparkle: Fish?! Sir Topham Hatt: Gracious goodness me, How did the fish get there, Driver? Thomas' Driver: We must have fished them from the river with our bucket. Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Thomas. So you, Twilight and your driver have been fishing. But fish don't suit you. We must get them out. They all took turns at fishing in Thomas' tank while Sir Thopham Hatt looked on and told them how to do it. When they caught all the fish, They had a lovely picnic supper of Fish and Chips. Sir Topham Hatt: Hmmm. That was good. Twilight Sparkle: Feeling a little better, Thomas? Thomas: Now that the fish is gone, Twilight. Sir Topham Hatt: But fish don't suit you, Thomas. So you mustn't do it again. Thomas: No, Sir. I won't. Engines don't go fishing. It's too uncomfortable! Twilight Sparkle: Then let's be more careful and use a water tank from now on. Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225